Different functional blocks, such as logic and memory, can be combined on a single IC chip. Memory and logic components are generally formed using different process technologies to enhance the performance of each individual component. To effectively integrate distinct functional blocks, the overall manufacturing process tries to avoid modifications having significant complexity.
One type of embedded memory is embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM), a capacitor-based dynamic random access memory that is integrated on the same die as logic circuits. While a cost-per-bit for eDRAM might be higher than for stand-alone DRAM, the eDRAM provides improved performance in many applications over external memory. Use of embedded memory on a die with logic or more particularly a processor, allows for wider busses and higher operation speeds. Furthermore, embedded memory can have higher density in comparison to conventional SRAM. Potentially higher cost of eDRAM, due to extra fab process steps as compared with embedded SRAM, are offset by substantial area savings. If the memory refresh controller, required for volatile DRAM, is embedded along with the eDRAM memory, the memory system appears as a simple SRAM type of memory to the balance of the logic, and is sometimes referred to as 1T-SRAM.
The name 1T-SRAM arises from the use of a single-transistor storage cell (bit cell), similar to dynamic random access memory (DRAM), but with control circuitry around the bit cell that makes the memory functionally equivalent to conventional SRAM. That is, the controller hides all DRAM-specific operations such as precharging and refresh.
A capacitor is a device comprised of two conductors separated by a non-conductor, or dielectric, that stores an electric charge. Discrete capacitor devices are frequently constructed of metal foil sheets separated by a layer of insulating film. When a potential difference (voltage) exists across the conductors, a static electric field develops across the dielectric, causing positive charge to collect on one plate and negative charge on the other plate. Energy is stored in the electrostatic field. The capacitance is greatest when there is a narrow separation between large areas of conductor. Typically, a discrete device is constructed to have optimal capacitive properties. However, in other situations, normal circuitry with conductive metals separated by an insulating dielectric material, can behave as a capacitor if their geometries and arrangements approach those of the capacitor defined above, e.g., narrow separation between large areas of conductor separated by an insulator. These unintended capacitive properties can be referred to as parasitic capacitance, which undesirably affects signal levels, signal speed, and signal integrity.
While an eDRAM system utilizes a specific capacitor device, such as a trench capacitor, or a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor, built into the semiconductor structure to store a desired charge for a logic level, the logic circuit controlling the eDRAM can unintentionally have parasitic capacitance behavior. Logic circuits are much more sensitive to speed and signal integrity for critical timing paths and reliable switching.